


Все будет...хорошо, плохо (нужное подчеркнуть) часть 1

by Rinhur



Series: Все будет хорошо... [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-03
Updated: 2013-03-03
Packaged: 2017-12-04 04:30:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/706563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rinhur/pseuds/Rinhur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Никогда не знаешь, где найдешь, где потеряешь... Один не совсем обычный день.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Все будет...хорошо, плохо (нужное подчеркнуть) часть 1

часть 1

***  
С силой – до побелевших костяшек – вцепившись пальцами в мягкую черную кожу кресла, Митька старался отвлечься от происходящего. Прикрыв глаза, он отстраненно думал о предстоящей в ближайшие выходные поездке за город. О том, что вместо того чтобы тащиться к черту на кулички и проводить еще один скучный вечер среди совершенно чужих и незнакомых ему людей, нудно рассуждающих о политике и бизнесе, он лучше бы остался дома. На компе его ждала установленная только сегодня новая RPG. И ему пришлось бросить ее на середине уровня. Потому что его любовник, а по совместительству опекун, Лаврентий Игнатьевич Старостин, придя вечером домой и даже не поужинав – что бывало с ним крайне редко – вдруг срочно вызвал его в свой кабинет. Возбужденно потрясая новенькой видеокамерой, он радостно сообщил Митьке, что сейчас они будут снимать домашнее порно.

Наверно, странно думать о скучной поездке или виртуальных боях, когда твоя голова прижата к спинке кресла, а в оттопыренную, высоко поднятую задницу натужно и прерывисто дыша, монотонно вбивается любовник, но Митька привык. И обычно он легко абстрагировался от происходящего, терпеливо пережидая, когда Лаврентия Игнатьевича накроет оргазм, и он довольно отвалится, как насосавшийся крови клещ. Потом отечески поцелует в лоб и напоследок игриво спросит:  
– Чего еще хочет мой малыш?  
И Митька, по заведенному порядку, кокетливо прошепчет, скромно опуская взгляд:  
– Тебя, "папочка".  
А про себя устало подумает: "Надоел уже, старый козел".  
Лаврентий, самодовольно ухмыльнувшись, шлепнет его по голой заднице и, назвав "любимой сладенькой шлюшкой", оставит на неделю в покое. 

Но сегодня ждать терпения не хватало.  
"Ну, скоро он? – немного раздраженно думал Митька. – Я еще перед сном хотел немного поиграть. А он тут филиал студии Falсon на дому устроил".

Мужчина, хрипло дыша, продолжал методично вбиваться в его зад.

"Хотя ладно, не так уж и часто "папик" досаждает, – мысли Митьки продолжали свое плавное течение. – Не то, что Егошев. Тот своего Максика вообще в покое не оставляет. Каждый день имеет во все дыры, еще и друзьям иногда отдает... Лаврентий не такой. И хорошо, что у него еще Лора есть... Сколько они вместе? Десять лет? Бля, это больше половины моей жизни. Как они друг другу не надоели?.. Интересно, она догадывается, что ее любовник по вечерам иногда трахает своего подопечного… Или нет?.. Да собственно, какая мне разница... Главное Лорка добрая. Не придирается, когда приходит. Вчера диск с новой игрой приволокла... А игруха интересная оказалась... Может, если вот так сжать задницу, Лаврентий быстрее кончит, и я успею сегодня еще пару уровней пройти? – Митькины мысли медленно перетекали с одного на другое. – Блять, ну сколько можно? Я на самом интересном остановился. Хоть бы сохранение записалось..." 

Старостин сзади последний раз дернулся и захрипел...

Не успел Митька, облегченно вздохнув, разогнуться, как от двери за их спинами, раздались редкие, приглушенные мягкой кожей перчаток хлопки.

– Неплохо-неплохо, Лаврентий Игнатьевич.

Испугано вздрогнув, Митька резко обернулся и увидел высокого черноволосого мужчину лет тридцати, в строгом темном костюме и элегантном легком пальто. Плавно оттолкнувшись плечом от косяка, мужчина вальяжной походкой прошел вглубь комнаты, по дороге прихватив видеокамеру. С ленивой грацией пантеры развалившись на диване и прикурив сигарету, он с интересом стал просматривать видеозапись.

– И-игорь? Куприн? – Лаврентий, мелко дрожа, с силой вцепился в Митьку, не давая тому возможности разогнуться. – К-как т-ты сюда попал? Что т-тебе надо?

– Фу, как невежливо. Лавруша, неужели ты мне не рад? – мужчина с нарочитым огорчением покачал головой. – А я вот соскучился. Как только выдалась свободная минутка, сразу решил зайти, повидаться. Ну и, узнать уж заодно, на что ты надеялся, когда присвоил фирму моего отца? Ты, правда, думал, что я ни о чем не догадаюсь? Что поверю твоим липовым отчетам? Лавруша, ты действительно такой наивный? Это могло пройти с моим доверчивым папенькой, верящим своему "лучшему другу", но не со мной. Ведь ты меня хорошо знаешь. Я привык проверять всю информацию, даже если она поступает из, вроде бы, надежных источников. Так-то, Лаврик.

– Игоряша, что ты такое говоришь? – многолетний опыт работы в бизнесе помог Лаврентию внешне справиться с волнением, но по потным ладоням, продолжающим сжимать Митькины бока и дрожащим пальцам, мальчик понял, что его опекун очень взволнован и даже сильно чем-то напуган. – Как ты можешь обвинять меня в воровстве? Я всю жизнь дружил с Иваном. Помогал ему в трудных ситуациях. Когда твоя мать бросила вас и сбежала с любовником, кто как не я поддержал его. Я воспитывал тебя, можно сказать, с пеленок. Ты мне как сын. Как ты смеешь обвинять меня в таких мерзостях...

Старостин все больше и больше распалялся от своих слов. Пылая праведным гневом, он бросал в молодого мужчину обвинения в неблагодарности, но Митька всей кожей чувствовал фальшь и страх, сотрясающий крупной дрожью тело любовника.

– Да-да-да, – Куприн лениво стряхнул пепел от сигареты под ноги, прямо на дорогой ковер. – Ты еще скажи, что недоедал, принося бедному "сиротке" самый сладкий кусок. Только "добрый" дядя Лаврентий забыл назвать имя одного из любовников моей "милой" мамочки. Знаешь ли, маленькие интеллигентные мальчики иногда прогуливают школу и не вовремя возвращаются домой, чтобы нечаянно увидеть, как их маменьку трахает лучший друг папы. Так сколько лет вы наставляли рога моему отцу, прежде чем она бросила ненужных ей мужа и сына? 

– Игоряша, это неправда, – голос Лаврентия дрожал. – Я... я не виноват.

– Да мне, собственно, похуй. И на тебя и на эту ебливую суку, – равнодушно проговорил мужчина, медленно затягиваясь сигаретным дымом. За время разговора он так ни разу и не взглянул на собеседника, продолжая просматривать видео. – Не в этом суть. Я знаю, что ты был одним из многих. Да и было это очень давно. И отец считал тебя лучшим другом. Его бы ОЧЕНЬ расстроило двойное предательство, поэтому я ничего ему не сказал. Но ведь ты, старая сучара, воспользовавшись болезнью отца, его доверием и моим отсутствием, не только нагрел руки на вашем совместном бизнесе, но еще и вытащил все деньги из сейфа в его кабинете. А обвинил в этом прислугу. Ай-я-яй, Лавруша. Как нехорошо. Только ты не учел, что незадолго до отъезда я приказал установить камеры слежения. Ты откусил больше, чем можешь проглотить, Лаврик. И я давно собирался разобраться с тобой, но мне не хотелось огорчать отца. А теперь его нет, и я не намерен больше ждать. 

Как будто дожидаясь этих слов, в дверном проеме, чуть ли не полностью закрыв его широкими плечами и накачанным телом, упакованным в черный костюм и белую рубашку с галстуком, показался бодигард. Любовно поглаживая зажатый в руке пистолет, он равнодушно спросил:  
– Какие будут приказания, Игорь Иванович? Сейчас пристрелить или сначала вывезти за город?

После этих слов Лаврентий с мучительным стоном даже не сполз, а как-то обессилено стек на пол и тихонечко заскулил. 

– Расслабься, Боря. Мы еще не все вопросы обсудили с Лаврентием Игнатьевичем... А ты, Лавруша, смотрю, на мальчиков на старости лет переключился? – мужчина, наконец, оторвавшись от видео, перевел тяжелый взгляд на Митьку, испугано сжавшегося в кресле. – Не замечал в тебе раньше гомосексуальных наклонностей. Или ты хорошо маскировался? Пацану хоть шестнадцать-то есть? Или статья по тебе плачет?

– Ему восемнадцать, – быстро выпалил Лаврентий.  
– Да? – Куприн вопросительно посмотрел на мальчишку. – Правда?  
– Д-да, – Митька еще больше сжался под изучающим взглядом мужчины. – П-почти… М-мне семнадцать…  
Игорь насмешливо поднял брови.  
– Скоро будет, – Митька совсем смешался.

– Да, Лаврентий. А ты оказывается не только предатель и вор, но еще и педофил. Как думаешь, это благоприятно отразится на твоей предвыборной кампании?.. Ты ведь решил податься в большую политику? Я не ошибаюсь? Не думаю, что твои высокопоставленные друзья по достоинству оценят это порево.

Лаврентий Игнатьевич, то ли жалостливо всхлипнув, то ли испугано хрюкнув, размазывая по лицу слезы и сопли, умоляюще простер руки и пополз на коленях в сторону дивана.  
– Игоряша, ты же знаешь, какие деньги тут вложены, чьи интересы крутятся. Меня же убьют. Не губи. В память об отце, не губи.

– Ладно, – Куприн презрительно скривил губы. – Так и быть. "В память" об отце – который искренне считал тебя, подлая сучара, своим другом – не буду зарывать тебя немедленно и не пущу в ход видео сегодня. Я дам тебе фору три дня, чтобы ты успел собрать деньги и отдать мне все, что выгреб из сейфа. И вернешь фирму отца, он ей очень дорожил. 

Вытащив из камеры карту памяти, он одним плавным, легким движением поднялся с дивана и направился к двери, где, скрестив на груди руки, неподвижно стоял телохранитель. Но тут взгляд Куприна как будто споткнулся о скукожившегося в кресле голого Митьку, следящего за ним испуганным и в то же время любопытным взглядом. Перед глазами всплыли кадры просмотренного видео и застигнутой в реале кульминации. Игоря будто жаром обдало... 

Молоденький мальчик в непристойной позе, выпятив зад, прижимается белобрысой головой к спинке кресла, время от времени медленно облизывая средний палец и сладострастно проводя им по своим соскам...  
Ничего особенного – обыкновенная малолетняя пидовка, отрабатывающая деньги своего "папика".  
Но Куприна поразило несоответствие развратной позы, похотливых движений малолетней шлюшки, и умиротворенное, даже наивное выражение лица. Как будто в этот момент его не сношал в задницу пузатый мужик, а пацан смотрел мультики, лежа на диване и посасывая леденец. На лице парнишки не было желания, но и не было отвращения к происходящему. Создавалось ощущение, что его отрешенное сознание не участвует в происходящем, и его самого здесь просто нет. И это в чье-то чужое тело, натужно пыхтя, всаживается до упора любовник.  
И Игоря сильно кольнул этот диссонанс.

Да, Куприн любил мужчин, и увиденное, несмотря на неординарность ситуации, конечно, завело его. Но дело в том, что юные мальчики никогда его не интересовали. Тем более, ему не нужна была малолетняя шлюшка Лаврентия, строящая из себя невинного ангела.  
Блять, что же в таком случае происходит с ним сегодня? Почему он не может просто уйти?

Чуть притормозив, Игорь, проклиная сам себя, продолжил:  
– И еще. Я забираю мальчишку с собой. И знаешь, если твой мальчик сумеет меня убедить, то я, пожалуй, продлю отсрочку выплаты до конца недели. Но если через семь дней денег не будет – пущу в ход видео, твою шлюшку продам на органы, а тебя – если, вдруг, твои высокопоставленные друзья оставят в живых – я сам убью... С особой жестокостью. 

Куприн Игорь Иванович был легальным бизнесменом. Но случалось так, что по счастливому для него стечению обстоятельства, его конкуренты иногда исчезали из поля зрения или, по непонятным причинам, внезапно отказывались от сделок. Был ли причастен к этому Куприн неизвестно. Как говорится "не пойман не вор". Официально в криминальных связях Игорь Иванович уличен не был. Но эта недоказанность всегда до колик пугала Лаврентия. Старостин никогда не питал иллюзий в отношении сына своего лучшего друга. Будучи еще розовощеким карапузом, Игорь отличался железным характером, уродившись им в маменьку. Но если та была беспринципной и эгоистичной сукой, готовой ради собственных интересов проехаться катком по судьбам близких людей, и никогда никого кроме себя не любила, то у Игоря, до недавнего времени, была ахиллесова пята – его отец. Но год назад Иван Куприн скончался от сердечного приступа, и маленькое светлое окошко в душе Игоря окончательно затянул железный панцирь, а Лаврентий потерял заступника и последнюю надежду на снисхождение. 

Старостин ни на минуту не усомнился в реальности угроз.  
Поэтому после слов Куприна он, несмотря на солидный пивной животик, торопливо поднялся с колен и, неуклюже переваливаясь, метнулся к Митьке, который так и сидел: поджав ноги и испуганно сжавшись в комочек, словно затаившийся под кустом заяц. Суетливо схватив дрожащего мальчика за волосы, Лаврентий резко выдернул его из кресла, запрокинул ему голову, так что на тонкой шее отчетливо проступил небольшой кадык, и зло зашипел на ухо:  
– Слышал, сученок? Ублажи. Делай все, что скажут. Иначе сам разберу на органы.  
Митька, до-смерти напуганный не только происходящим, но и внезапными переменами произошедшими со всегда доброжелательным и мягким Лаврентием, от страха не чувствуя боли от выдираемых волос, уставился непонимающим, остекленевшим взглядом на Старостина.  
Куприн же, с непонятным для себя чувством – ("Неужели жалость?" – он иронично усмехнулся) – взглянув на оцепеневшего мальчишку, брезгливо отодвинул затянутой в перчатку рукой беснующегося Лаврентия и мягко подтолкнул в сторону выхода ничего не соображающего от ужаса Митьку.

 

***  
Затолкнув заложника на заднее сиденье припаркованного возле дома Старостина черного Land Cruiser-а и придержав хозяину дверь, бодигард, проигнорировав переднее сиденье, обойдя автомобиль, уселся по другую сторону от Митьки. На что Куприн раздраженно проворчал:  
– Опасаешься нападения мелкой козявки?  
– Это моя работа – опасаться нападений, – невозмутимо пожал плечами Борис.

Автомобиль мчался по темным улицам, размазывая по тонированным стеклам и глянцевым бокам свет фонарей и реклам. В салоне висела напряженная тишина: ненадежная, как тонкая нить, готовая порваться в любую минуту. Ожидание, словно железом по стеклу, царапало по натянутым нервам.  
Медленно сняв перчатки и закурив, Куприн задумчиво переводил взгляд с голого подростка, зажавшего между колен дрожащие ладони, на застывшего рядом с ним бодигарда. Злясь на себя за свой нелогичный поступок и на потерявшего человеческое достоинство Лаврентия, мужчина равнодушно процедил:  
– Боря, займись мальчишкой, хочу посмотреть.

Понимающе хмыкнув, телохранитель схватил испугано пискнувшего мальчика. Приподнял его над сиденьем, разворачивая спиной, раздвинул коленом ноги и грубо придавил голову к спинке.  
Услышав звук расстегиваемой молнии и почувствовав давление прижатого к анусу члена – огромного в сравнении с его тощей задницей – Митька забился в тесном пространстве в слабой попытке избежать прикосновений насильника. Охваченный животным ужасом, он дергался, надеясь вырваться из стального захвата, то горько, как-то задушено всхлипывая, то утробно подвывая – так что у Куприна закладывало уши – и, не останавливаясь, не делая пауз, непрерывно повторял словно заведенный:  
– Ненадоненадоненадоненадо. 

Глубоко затягиваясь горьким дымом и совсем не ощущая его вкуса, Куприн, прищурив глаза, смотрел на Митьку – трепыхающегося в сильных руках бодигарда, как раненая птица в лапах уличного кота – на слезы, градом льющиеся из глаз, на узкую спину, тонкую шею и прижатую огромной пятерней к спинке сиденья белобрысую голову. И ему вдруг стало ужасно противно, что вот сейчас Боря незатейливо выебет этого мальчишку по тихой грусти и тот сломанной игрушкой останется лежать на сиденье.  
"Не хочу! Мальчик только мой! " – отчетливо, как стоп кадр, застыла мысль.  
Куприн прикрыл глаза, желая избавиться от наваждения.  
"Блять, что за херь лезет в голову? Зачем мне этот пацан?"  
Но прежде чем он успел додумать эту мысль, у него, вдруг, помимо воли вырвался резкий, словно щелчок кнута, окрик:  
– Прекрати. Оставь его.

Не узнавая свой голос, Куприн устало потер переносицу.  
Его лихорадило. Внешне сохраняя ледяное спокойствие, он чувствовал, как желание сжирает его изнутри. Ворочаясь, словно огромный голодный зверь, оно то скручивалось, то разжималось тугой пружиной, разрывая в клочья внутренности. Он хотел войти в мальчишку и почувствовать его жар. И в то же время Куприна брезгливо передергивало от воспоминаний, что буквально час назад, это же делал ненавистный Старостин. Однако мысль, что анус пацана еще испачкан чужой спермой, вопреки всему, невообразимо возбуждала и заводила его.  
Митька пах страхом и чужим телом, но сквозь этот резкий и неприятный для Игоря запах пробивался собственный аромат мальчишки – свежий, необъяснимо родной, и одновременно сексуальный и манящий. 

Огорченный, что его остановили, Борис с сожалением отстранился от Митьки, но, не теряя надежды, не торопился отпускать. Одной рукой придерживая за шею и продолжая пригибать к сиденью притихшего, застывшего в тревожном ожидании мальчика, другой с удовольствием помацал его ягодицы и, слегка разведя их в стороны, погладил пальцем маленькую, розовую дырочку.  
– Игорь Иванович, смотрите какая сучка течная. Можно? 

– Блять, Боря, я сказал оставить мальчишку в покое. Пошел на хуй отсюда! – в конце концов, сорвался Куприн.

Обижено сопя, бодигард отпустил свою несостоявшуюся жертву и перелез на переднее сиденье. 

Не сумев сдержать судорожный всхлип, Митька быстро развернулся, усаживаясь голой задницей на теплую кожу сиденья, и благодарно, сквозь слипшиеся от слез ресницы посмотрел на Куприна.

А того вдруг захлестнула волна неконтролируемой ярости. Он злился и сам не понимал на кого, и за что.  
На себя? За несвойственное ему поведение.  
Куприн всегда презирал людей совершающих нелогичные, импульсивные поступки и не умеющих определиться в своих целях и желаниях. Однако сегодня вел себя, как истеричная барышня с ПМС, которая сама не знает, чего хочет.  
На Старостина? За обман и трусость. Ведь когда-то, не смотря ни на что, он уважал этого человека.  
На Бориса? За попытку неповиновения. А ведь такого никогда не было. Они понимали друг друга не только с полуслова, но и с полувзгляда.  
А может на мальчишку?.. Да-да, конечно на мальчишку.

Именно он виноват в его теперешнем состоянии неуверенности и непривычной растерянности. Именно Митька пробудил и вытащил из самого дальнего уголка души, глубоко запрятанные там и давно не испытываемые чувства – жалости и стыда за содеянное.  
В то же время его колотило от возбуждения. Он хотел мальчишку до зубовного скрежета.  
Стремясь заглушить голос совести и чувство жалости к пацану – ведь это просто маленькая шлюшка – вытаскивая на свет злобу и похоть, Куприн, протянув руку, ухватил подрагивающими пальцами Митьку за волосы и медленно пригнул его к своему паху, одновременно другой рукой расстегивая брюки. Достав эрегированный член – с вздувшимися венами и красной от прилившей крови головкой – грубо толкнулся Митьке в приоткрытый рот. 

– Доставь удовольствие, сучка. И старайся лучше. Если мне не понравится, отдам Борису и его напарнику, – пригрозил Куприн, кивая в сторону набычившегося телохранителя и невозмутимого водителя, в глубине души уже осознавая и примиряясь с мыслью, что не отдаст мальчишку не только Борису, но и никому на свете.

Подавившись от неожиданности, Митька дернулся, отстраняясь, и громко сглотнул, пытаясь подавить рвотный рефлекс. Пугливо глянул из-под упавшей на глаза челки и – видя, что мужчина, хоть и не сводит с него напряженного взгляда, но терпеливо ждет – уже сам склонился к его паху. Обхватил пухлыми губами сочащуюся смазкой головку, немного поласкал языком уздечку и, приноровившись, легко заскользил по стволу вверх-вниз, помогая себе одной рукой – то двигая ею вслед за губами, то сжимая член у основания – другой поглаживая поджавшиеся яички. 

У Митьки тоже все перевернулось этим необычным вечером. Казалось бы, в этой пугающей до дрожи ситуации, после всех испытанных потрясений и животного ужаса, что он испытал, когда логично было бы биться в истерике или валяться в глубоком обмороке – Митьку все больше и больше увлекало происходящее. И он не мог понять, почему так происходит.

Отношения со Старостиным Митька, смирившись, принимал как должное. Как нудную работу, необходимую, чтобы расплатиться с долгом отчима, и – вот уж, приятный бонус – даже приносящую иногда оргазм. Но он никогда не отдавался процессу с таким упоением, с каким сейчас ласкал этого устрашающего мужчину, вдыхая с наслаждением его терпкий запах, смешанный с ароматом древесного, отдающего горчинкой, парфюма и сигаретного дыма. Страх отступал, и вместо него по жилам приятным теплом разливалось возбуждение. Хотелось бесконечно облизывать и посасывать этот тяжелый, налитой кровью член, обводить языком вздувшиеся венки, водить плотно сомкнутыми губами по напряженному стволу, зарываться пальцами в жесткие волоски на лобке и гладить твердые кубики пресса.  
И еще Митька почему-то чувствовал – несмотря на то, что в данный момент этот суровый мужчина грубо сжимает его волосы, с силой толкаясь в глотку, он не причинит ему вреда. 

Сам Куприн уже ничего не соображал от ощущения влажного жара рта, накрывшего и плотно обхватившего его член. Ему казалось, что Митька высасывает из него напряжение дня и ставшую уже привычной за последние годы черную злобу. И вместо них его наполняет небывалый подъем и восторженная легкость. Хотелось продлить эти ощущения, как можно дольше. Но он уже не мог сдерживаться. Неумолимо приближаясь к пику наслаждения, Куприн зарычал глухо, толкнулся последний раз в горячий рот, с силой вцепившись в мягкие волосы, прижал Митькину голову к своему паху и кончил, брызнув мальчишке в горло терпкой струей. 

Закашлявшись от неожиданности, Митька неловко высвободился из ослабевших рук. Провел тыльной стороной ладони по своим припухшим губам и робко заглянул в подернутые дымкой наслаждения глаза.  
Куприн – расслаблено-благодушный, разомлевший после оргазма – неосознанным жестом поднял руку и нежно провел большим пальцем по нижней губе мальчишки, осторожно стирая вытекающую из уголка рта сперму смешанную со слюной. 

Его сознание, все еще затуманенное, постепенно прояснялось, и он вдруг осознал, что мальчик, как его вытащили из дома Старостина, так и сидит жалкий и голый. И почему-то сейчас это неприятно царапнуло душу.  
Сняв пальто и накинув его на худенькие, с выпирающими косточками ключиц, плечи, Куприн прижал дрожащего от холода и возвращающегося страха подростка к себе.  
– Сейчас приедем домой, помоешься и поешь. Ты есть хочешь?  
Митька робко кивнул. 

"Домой, – горько усмехнулся про себя Куприн. – Как будто это пустое, холодное жилище может быть чьим-то домом. Дом – это когда тебя в нем ждут любящие и любимые люди. Хотя, наверно, даже это пафосное жилище могло бы стать настоящим домом, если бы хоть кто-то меня в нем ждал... Вот этот мальчик, например... – Куприн покосился на притихшего Митьку, которого все еще продолжала бить мелкая дрожь, и вздохнул. – Ну, пиздец. Что за глупости лезут в голову? Сегодня, что? Солнечное затмение? Парад планет? Что со мной происходит? Может началось разжижение мозгов?" 

Он попытался опять рассердиться. Но ощущение тепла от худого тела доверчиво прижимающегося к нему, не дали волне привычной злобы и недовольства захлестнуть его. А вместо этого вспомнился Куприну звенящий зноем августовский день, наполненный запахом нагретой на солнце дорожной пыли, горькой полыни и влажным ароматом листьев лопуха, росшего вдоль дачных заборов. В тот день он – восьмилетний пацан – нашел в тени соседской дачи, под листом мать-и-мачехи, маленького желторотого воробышка, выпавшего из свитого за стрехой гнезда. Митька сейчас был точно, как тот птенчик в его руке, такой же хрупкий и теплый, с так же испугано колотящимся сердечком.  
"Бляяять, что за сопли. Мне давно не восемь. Точно разжижение... или маразм... А, похуй, потом разберусь", – подумалось устало.  
– Тебя как зовут, птаха?  
– Митька... Синичкин.  
– Синичка, значит?  
– Какая я синичка? – грустно вздохнул Митька. – Я глупая гУсеница, которую любой может раздавить каблуком.  
Куприн усмехнулся в ответ и еще крепче прижал к себе мальчишку:  
– Эх ты, птичка-гусенИчка.

 

***  
Автомобиль, въехав в ворота коттеджного поселка, проехал по подъездной дорожке и притормозил у большого дома, похожего скорее на замок в миниатюре, расположившийся среди ухоженных лужаек, цветущих клумб и аккуратно подстриженных кустов.  
Митька, запахивая пальто и путаясь в его длинных пОлах, вслед за Куприным неловко вылез из внедорожника. Приоткрыв от удивления рот, он с любопытством оглядывался по сторонам. И тут его рассеяно блуждающий взгляд наткнулся на телохранителя, придерживающего дверцу машины и не отводящего от него мрачного взгляда.

У Бориса было отвратительное настроение. Он был зол на Митьку, его мучило неудовлетворенное желание и обида на Куприна. Мало того, что не дал трахнуть мальчишку, так еще и накричал. А такое бывало очень редко. Да что там говорить – такого вообще не бывало. С Куприным они всегда ладили. До сегодняшнего случая.

– Я не прощаюсь. Мы еще встретимся, маленькая шлюшка, – зло прошипел Борис в спину мальчишке. 

Вздрогнув от неожиданности и испуганно оглянувшись на телохранителя, Митька вприпрыжку бросился за Куприным и неловко прижался к его теплому боку. Привычным жестом, словно делал так каждый день, Куприн мягко обнял его за плечи и повел в дом.

***  
Не задерживаясь в холле Куприн, не обращая внимания на семенящего рядом Митьку, быстром шагом прошел вглубь дома. В небольшом коридорчике он неожиданно остановился – так что Митька со всего размаха врезался ему в спину – и открыл одну из немногочисленных дверей, за которой оказалась ванная комната – светлая, с большой джакузи, душевой кабиной и пушистым ковром на полу, сверкающая зеркалами, хромированными кранами и ручками. Резким жестом вытряхнув Митьку из своего пальто, Куприн молча подпихнул его в спину, заталкивая во внутрь помещения. Оставшись без одежды, Митька вновь почувствовал себя уязвимым и беззащитным. Громко сглотнув, он испугано оглянулся, стыдливо прикрывая пах сложенными ковшиком ладонями. Но Куприн, словно не замечая его смущения, уже закрывал дверь, невозмутимо бросив напоследок:  
– В этой части дома никого нет. Так что не стесняйся. Как помоешься, поищи в кухне что-нибудь съедобное. Я присоединюсь позже.  
И ушел, оставив мальчика одного.

 

Сделав необходимые на сегодня звонки и мельком просмотрев срочные документы, Куприн освободился в рекордные сроки. Торопливо приняв душ, словно опаздывая на важную встречу, он быстро вымылся и отправился на поиски Митьки. Как Игорь и предполагал, он обнаружил его сидящим за столом в большой светлой кухне. Но прежде чем войти, Куприн на минуту задержался на пороге. Привалившись плечом к косяку и скрестив на груди руки, он с интересом наблюдал за своим необычным гостем. 

Митька, отмытый и оттертый до блеска, сидел закутанный с ног до головы в белоснежный банный халат, который был слишком велик для него. Как ни в чем не бывало, он с большим аппетитом поглощал булочки с яблоками и корицей, запивая их холодным молоком. Мальчик выглядел таким невинным, домашним и совсем юным. От него приятно пахло шампунем и сдобой. Было трудно поверить, что буквально пару часов назад он прогибался, подставляя задницу чужому члену, а потом умело отсасывал Куприну в машине. Сейчас он был похож на обычного подростка, вернувшегося домой после занятий в школе или тренировки в спортивной секции.  
От этой идиллической картины у Куприна внутри разлилось щекочущее тепло, приятными волнами расходясь по всему телу. Он немного постоял у порога, наблюдая за так и не заметившим его приход мальчиком. Потом прошел в кухню, мимоходом потрепав Митьку по светлой макушке, и тоже налил себе молока. Но не успел Куприн сделать глоток, как его, вдруг, словно раскаленным прутом насквозь, прожгло осознание, что когда Митька уйдет, и эта кухня, и этот дом станут в два раза унылее и холоднее, чем раньше.  
"Не отдам, – решил Игорь. – Пошло все к черту. На хуй Лаврика и его долг. Пока оставлю мальчишку себе, а там посмотрим".  
И на душе от принятого решения стало легко и радостно, как бывало, пожалуй, только в детстве. 

Улыбнувшись, Куприн беззаботно, с каким-то мальчишеским задором, опять растрепал Митьке волосы, и тот с удовольствием подставился под ласкающую руку. Поднял лицо, посмотрел немного наивным и одновременно блядским взглядом, и тягуче медленным, завораживающим движением слизнул с верхней губы молочные «усы». Игорь замер, как под гипнозом. Не отрывая взгляда от острого язычка, краем сознания заметил маленькую крошечку прилипшую в уголке пухлых губ. Поддавшись внезапному порыву, медленно наклонился и слизнул ее. Митька вскинул тонкие руки, обхватил его за шею и с протяжным стоном впился поцелуем ему в губы. Не ожидая этого, Куприн резко разогнулся. Но Митька так и не разжал рук. Вцепившись еще сильнее, потянулся следом, повиснув, как обезьянка на пальме. Обхватил ногами талию, одной рукой обнял за плечи, другой зарылся в черные волосы на затылке. Прижался своим полувозбужденным членом к животу Куприна и нетерпеливо потерся об него. Глухо застонав, Игорь подхватил Митьку под ягодицы, второй рукой со всей силы прижал к себе худое тело и понес в спальню.

***  
Бережно опустив свою ношу на широкую кровать, Куприн дрожащими пальцами развязал пояс халата и стянул его с узких мальчишеских плеч. Судорожно вздохнул, пытаясь унять нетерпение и предательскую дрожь в руках. Нарочито медленно провел широкими ладонями по чуть подкачанным рукам, выпирающим ключицам и ребрам, слегка сжал мимоходом худые бока, подвел руки под Митькину спину и осторожно, наслаждаясь каждым мгновением, помял упругие ягодицы.  
Митька потянулся за руками Куприна, подставляясь под ласку. А когда сильные ладони сжали его ягодицы, тихо застонал и раскинул ноги, слегка приподнимаясь и прося более откровенных прикосновений.  
От желания у Куприна мутилось в глазах, сердце глухо бухало в груди, отдаваясь в ушах барабанным боем. Путаясь в рукавах, он торопливо скинул халат и расположился между Митькиных ног. Лег на него полностью, придерживая основную тяжесть тела на локтях, наслаждаясь горячим прикосновением кожи к коже, и впился жадным поцелуем в мягкие губы. Митька доверчиво раскрылся ему навстречу, впуская жаркий язык, посасывая и облизывая его.  
Куприн, словно голодный зверь, жадно вылизывал пахнущий корицей, сладкий от сдобы рот. Кусал пухлые губы, все больше заводясь оттого, что Митька глухо стонет ему в рот, притягивает за волосы еще ближе, и судорожно трется своим членом о его напряженный член.  
Оставив в покое истерзанные губы, Куприн переключился на тонкую шею. Поцеловал небольшой, чуть выпирающий кадык, провел языком под челюстью до мочки небольшого уха, пососал и слегка прикусил ее. Одновременно он ненасытно гладил Митьку по бокам, попе и стройным ногам, и тут же опять возвращался к манящей мягкости упругих ягодиц.  
Митька, распластавшись под мускулистым тяжелым телом, стонал и извивался, запрокидывая голову и подставляя под горячие поцелуи шею и грудь, и горячо шептал, пересохшими губами:  
– Пожалуйста, пожалуйста. Хочу, хочу, я очень хочу.  
Вжимаясь в Куприна, нетерпеливо вскидывал бедра, широко разводя ноги в стороны, и лихорадочно гладил сильные руки с буграми вздувшихся мышц.  
Но Куприн не торопился, несмотря на сжигающий жар желания. Ему хотелось бесконечно нежить и целовать этого мальчика. Вылизывать ртом и языком, прикусывать зубами, трогать пальцами и всем своим телом каждый миллиметр Митькиной кожи, чтобы оставить на нем свой запах, свою метку, навеки изгнав из этого тела память о другом мужчине.  
И он стал целовать, засасывая и чуть прикусывая, розовые бусинки напряженных сосков. Опустившись ниже – прижался губами к подтянутому, подрагивающему под его поцелуями животу. Толкнулся кончиком языка в ямку пупка, отчего Митькин член дернулся и ткнулся влажной головкой ему в подбородок. Но Куприн не торопился. Оставив Митькин член без внимания, он развел в стороны его длинные ноги и стал целовать, чуть прикусывая внутреннюю сторону стройных бедер, острые коленки, тонкие щиколотки и стопы. Потом облизал, посасывая каждый палец и только после этого, с трудом переведя дыхание, отстранился, любуясь на раскинувшегося под ним подростка. 

В сравнении со всеми его прежними партнерами – пусть молодыми, но вполне уже развитыми в физическом плане, а тем более с самим Куприным – высоким, накачанным, с переливающимися под смуглой кожей стальными мускулами – распростертый на кровати Митька был по-мальчишечьи худ и изящен: тонкие ноги с острыми, угловатыми коленями, впалый живот между торчащими тазовыми косточками, выпирающие ребра и ключицы. И стоящий колом, не очень большой, но красивый, обрезанный член, с розовой головкой и аккуратной мошонкой, который, как будто от возмущения, что его обделяют вниманием, подрагивал и прижимался к животу.  
Желая получить хоть какое-то облегчение, Митька извивался, пытаясь прижаться к Куприну. Перед глазами у него все плыло, тело от возбуждения сводили судороги, выгибая дугой позвоночник.  
Наконец, как будто сжалившись, прикусив тонкие тазовые косточки, Куприн потерся носом о мягкие волоски на лобке, вдыхая неповторимый мальчишечий запах, и взял в руку его изнывающий от нетерпения член. И сразу заглотил почти до основания. Митька охнул от резкой вспышки удовольствия и тут же протяжно застонал, когда Куприн медленно вернулся обратно, проводя по стволу плотно сжатыми губами и обхватив головку, пощекотал языком щелку уретры.  
Своими ласками Куприн доводил Митьку почти до изнеможения. Он лизал и посасывал напряженный член, затягивал в рот поджавшиеся яички, одновременно массируя маленькую розовую дырочку ануса.  
Митька уже мог только тихонечко поскуливать, прикусывая от нетерпения губы, и, не в силах двигаться, судорожно сминал скрюченными пальцами хрустящие простыни.

Поймав шалый, затуманенный от страсти взгляд, Куприн, не желая больше ждать ни секунды, достал тюбик лубриканта и резко перевернул Митьку спиной к себе. Подхватив под живот, приподнял его, ставя на четвереньки, согнув и широко разведя коленом тонкие ноги. Склонился к вызывающе поднятой вверх попе, и прикусил упругую половинку, чуть сжимая зубы и оттягивая кожу. Потер ладонью оставшийся от зубов красный след, а другой рукой помассировал пульсирующий анус и осторожно ввел обильно смазанный палец. 

У Митьки от нестерпимого желания и все нарастающего возбуждения поджимались пальцы на ногах, щеки пылали и сбивалось дыхание. То ли застонав, то ли всхлипнув, он глубоко прогнулся в пояснице и резко качнулся назад, со всей силы опускаясь до упора на ласкающий его палец.  
Куприн, чуть не кончил от этого движения. Сцепив зубы, он со свистом втянул воздух, пытаясь взять себя в руки, и продолжил неторопливо гладить и ласкать любовника пальцами изнутри. Прошелся языком по выпирающим позвонкам, слегка укусил за загривок, одновременно вынимая из узкой дырочки пальцы и заменяя их своим членом.  
Митька глухо вскрикнул и с довольным стоном насадился сразу до самого корня. Чуть замер, еще шире раздвигая длинные ноги, в безумном желании вобрать в себя твердый член как можно глубже. Прижался попой к мускулистому животу и потерся, так что жесткие волоски защекотали кожу.  
И Куприн окончательно растерял всю свою выдержку. Упираясь одной рукой в постель, другой он лихорадочно гладил Митьку по животу и груди, прижимаясь к его спине. И уже не сдерживаясь, вбивался в партнера со всей силы, шепча как в бреду:  
– Маленький мой, какой ты горячий. Я сейчас с ума сойду, такой ты сладкий. Малыш мой, хочу тебя.

Митька громко всхлипывал и постанывал, пытаясь обернуться и поймать губами губы Куприна. В конце концов, устав от бесплодных попыток, извиваясь всем телом и откидывая голову назад, чуть не плача, забормотал:  
– Игорь… Игорь, хочу лицом... тебя хочу... хочу целовать...

Куприн резко вышел, молча перевернул Митьку на спину и сразу навалился всем телом, нетерпеливо толкаясь напряженным членом, возвращаясь в покинутый шелковый жар. Впился в пересохшие от страсти губы, кусая до крови и облизывая их, трахая языком рот в такт своим движениям у него внутри.  
Закинув скрещенные ноги Куприну на спину, Митька поддавался навстречу его толчкам, со всей силы сжимая бедрами его талию, словно боясь, что он может раствориться и исчезнуть, как сон.  
Почувствовав приближение оргазма, Куприн протолкнул руку между потными, плотно прижатыми телами и взяв напряженный Митькин член, стал дрочить, одновременно со всей силы толкаясь в него и хрипло повторяя:  
– Маленький мой. ГусенИчка. Никому не отдам.  
А Митька, находясь на грани помешательства, только что-то глухо шептал в потолок...

***  
За окном, в предрассветной тишине, тихо шелестели листвой деревья, прозрачную штору на окне колыхал ветерок, где-то вдалеке лениво, как-то нехотя, подлаивала собака.  
Митька, ощущая во всем теле медовую, тягучую усталость и легкое жжение в попе, с наслаждением вспоминал, как во время оргазма Куприн, до синяков сжав его бедра, хрипло зарычал, последний раз с силой толкнулся в горячую глубину и с протяжным стоном кончил. Потом, не успев отдышаться, пару раз жестко провел рукой по Митькиному стволу, продолжая толкаться внутрь еще не до конца опавшим членом. А когда любовник судорожно хватая ртом воздух и в крике срывая голос, тоже кончил, размазал сперму по впалому животу, другой рукой сжимая Митькины ягодицы.  
Потом, разведя красному от смущения Митьке ноги, немного полюбовался, как из оттраханой, не успевшей закрыться дырочки вытекает ЕГО сперма, довольно хмыкнул и обтер мальчишку влажным полотенцем. Поцеловал нежно в опухшие, искусанные губы, прижал к себе и мгновенно уснул.

Прильнув к сильному, мускулистому телу Куприна, положив белобрысую, вихрастую голову на широкое плечо, переплетя ноги и со всей силы обнимая его за талию, Митька заглянул в спокойное, умиротворенное лицо спящего и подумал:  
"Теперь ничего плохого не случится. Я дома и этот невероятный мужчина мой".

Осознание пришло ниоткуда, но почему-то Митька точно это знал.  
Куприн, как будто прочитав Митькины мысли или почувствовав его взгляд, приоткрыл сонные глаза, одной рукой обнял за талию, еще крепче прижимая к себе, другой взъерошил волосы на затылке и, поцеловав в макушку, прошептал:  
– Спи, ГусенИчка. Ничего не бойся. Все будет хорошо. (подчеркнуто!)


End file.
